Vacation Leads to Realization
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Gustavo and Kelly let the dogs have a little vacation. On this vacation, James finds who he loves, Carlos, and acts on it! JARLOS! MEGA SLASH ALERT! DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE MALE ON MALE ACTION. rate/review encouraged!  Name changed.


**Author Notes: Igot a request to a try a Jarlos fic :x (who can turn down their first request? :3) so here it goes xD (I dont do Jarlos because I cant seem to see James saying "I love you" to Carlos :x but its always fun to try new things :D) Rate/Reviewing is always a open~ :3.. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Idont own Big Time Rush, Charcaters, etc. **

The boys of Big Time Rush were all at Rocque Records rehearsing all of their songs when Gustavo and Kelly decided came into the recording booth, Kelly with a wide smile, and Gustavo with a frown

"Boys, Gustavo and I have a surprise for you." Kelly said, smiling from ear to ear. Gustavo pouted and finnaly said, "Dogs, since you all have been working hard with the songs.." he trailed off and sighed "ive decided to let you all have a three day vaction at a sistering Palmwoods, in Hawaii."

Kelly took four passports off of her signiture clipboard and distributed them to the boys. "You all have untill tomorrow to get bathing suits, clothes, and anything else you might need." Kelly said, looking at the boys one last time, and followed Gustavo out of the room.

All the boys smiled and climbed into the BTR-mobile and drove to the palm woods. "What all are we going to need for Hawaii, anyway?" Carlos said looking over at the other three boys curiously. Logan started, "Seeing as how Hawaii is usually hot, we're going to need shorts, bathing suits, short or sleeveless shirts, and," he was sure to look Carlos in the eyes, "underwear." Carlos just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

After they got to the Palmwoods, they all ran up to their rooms and started packing their bags. Logan was sure to pack books, Kendall was sure to pack plenty of sleevless shirts, James was sure to pack his mirror and comb, and Carlos was sure to pack his favorite helmet.

when all their bags were packed they all sat down and began to talk about what they were going to do once they got to Hawaii. "The girls." Kendall said simply, smiling. "I'm going too read, all of you are loud." Logan said, sticking his tongue out. "Tanning." James said. "Carlos?" James said, playfully poking his knee. "H-huh?" he stuttered, coming back to reality, "oh, the food!" They all laughed at the Latino.

After half an hour they decided to go to bed. Logan and Kendall went to their shared room and James was about to leave, when he noticed Carlos was passed out sitting on the couch, his helmet in his lap.

James smiled and picked up the helmet sitting on the smaller boy, putting in on the floor, he picked up the smaller boy up and sat him on the couch in a laying down position. He was only inches away from his face, when the Latino leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and flipped over. James did nothing but blush. He stood there, starring at the motionless boy. He regained his stature, grabbed a blanket, and put it over his friend. He was about to leave when he leaned back over the couch, and said, "Night Carlos." Carlos just wiggled, a muffled "night" escaping his lips.

The next morning, they all got up bright an early and stood out infront of the Palmwoods and waited for Gustavo and Kelly. Carlos stretched and said, "I dont know about you all, but I got the best sleep.." he ended, finally putting his arms down. No sooner then the words were spoken, James threw a bag of Fruit Smackers at Carlos and smiled. "Thanks!" Carlos beamed ripping the bag open.

After the bag was demolished, Kelly and Gustavo pulled up in the limo. "Is everyone ready?" Kelly said smiling and holding her clip board. "Yes!" the whole group said in unison.

On their way to the airport everyone started telling jokes and talking about all the things they'd do in Hawaii. when they pulled up, Kelly was sure they had their passports and said, "Now everyone, this is where we part. Your flight is number 17 at 1:30. you have an thirty minutes to wait." she said as she got back in the limo.

The group walked into the airport and got everything sorted out as they went along. with only 5 minutes to spare, they got onto the plane. They all sat together, James and Carlos in one set of seats and Logan and Kendall in the seats beside them.

As the plane took off, everyone was happy that they'd actually be able to go to Hawaii, everyone but Carlos seems to have gotten use to flying, he was shaking the entire time the plane was taking off. James leaned over and coaxed his hand and whispered, "dont worry, its just a plane." This seemed have helped, because he was calming down, then he noticed that he'd fallen asleep.

James had gotten up and went to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw his young face, he definatly would get asked to model by the time he was twenty. he looked down at the sink, when he felt something nibble on his neck, he looked in the mirror and saw Carlos' eyes and felt him thrust into his ass and whisper, "I want you."

James burst back into reality and realized it was only a dream. He looked over and saw that Carlos was still asleep beside him. He glanced down at his phone and saw it was 6:43, only 17 minutes untill they got to Hawaii. he decided to go to the bathroom for real this time.

When they landed they all got off their plane, they got their bags and checked into the hotel. They all went up to the room first thing ad collapsed onto the four single beds, because sitting in a chair for five hours didnt have the appeal to sleeping in real beds.

The next morning, James was the first to wake up, and realized what he'd dreamt about the day before. he muttered under his breath, "Do I like.. Carlos?" he looked over at the boy who'd he'd known for years, his helmet on the table, his motionless body, his golden, caramel ski- he stopped himself and realized what he'd been doing. He looked down at his bulging member which was throbbing, and aching. He decided to get up, and take a nice shower to clear his mind.

After his shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and noticed he hadnt gotten his clothes from his bags. He groaned because someone might see him. He silently opened the door and walked to where'd he dropped his bags. He grabbed a pair of boxers, some shorts, and a sleevless shirt. Right when he was walking back to the bathroom, he felt a breeze, and noticed his towel had fallen. "Nice tan line." Kendall said, who was off to the side smirking while opening the mini fridge. "Thanks." Said James as he walked into the bathroom and changed into his clothes.

When he came out, Logan finally got up and kissed Kendall on the cheek, James knew they were dating. He didnt think anything of it.. he'd always thought they'd make a cute couple anyway. "Who wants breakfast?" Said Logan. "Hope we're going out, this fridge has nothing in it."

Logan looked up at Kendall and nodded. "Well then, James, go wake up Carlos." James just groaned and went to do the job. Carlos joined the group, finally dressed.

When they went out, Carlos and Kendall were at the front of the group looking at every diner with wide eyes. When they finally found a diner that suited everyone, they sat a booth, Kendal and Logan sat together, of course. That left James and Carlos.

When James and Carlos sat down, James already felt like he was burning. Carlos was sitting a little too close. He could feel the problem swelling in his shorts.

When the waitress came, everone ordered pancakes, Logan and Carlos with eggs and bacon on the side, and James and Kendall with sausage on the side.

When the plates came out, everyone ate them without a single word, except for the occasional squeck from Logan when Kendall would grab his side.

Finnally finishing the breakfast, they paid their bill and went back to the Palmwoods hotel. They lounged around when Logan and Kendall decided to start kissing in a chair on the farthest part of the room. "Get a room.." Carlos said, to no dismay. Kendall would just say back, "we have one." but seeing as how they were on vacation with the other two, they settled for going to sleep with each other, pushing two single beds together.

James thought this was the best time to confront Carlos about his dreams. He met him in the kitchen and said, "Ca-Carlos?" Carlos looked up with those deep brown eyes that said "yes?" just like his mouth did, he said it in a voice that sounded like bliss. "Yes?"

James turned slightly and bit his lip, he turned back and said "Carlos, I think I lo-" he was cut off by the Latino yanking him down and into a kiss.

When Carlos finally let up, James was gasping for breath from the sudden stat of euphoria he was in. "Wow.." was the only words he could manage. Before he knew what was happening Carlos was pulling him into the bathroom. As soon as the doors were closed Carlos jumped onto James, lifting his shirt and kissing his abs, nibbling on neck, and kissing him.

James, not wanting the Latino infront of him do all the work, took off Carlos' shirt and his own, when his the restraining fabrics were off, James just marveled at Carlos, his nice golden skin, his abs, everything. Carlos must have noticed this, because he said in a sexy tone, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." James stepped closer and whispered into his ear, "Thats not the only thing i want to take.." he nibbled on the smaller boys ear and thrust his hips forward grinding both of their hips together in wonderful friction.

James found that they were both wearing to many clothes at the time, so he unbuttoned his shorts, and took them off as quickly as his spaztic hands would allow, standing in only boxers. Carlos did the same, yet instead of boxers, he was wearing a bright blue jockstrap. James grabbed his bulging member through the protective underwear and licked the shell of his ear "sexy" were the only words to pass his lips. Carlos was now bucking as hard as he could into James' hand to get friction. When Carlos' breathing became erratic he just stopped and whispered in a husky voice, "you didnt think it would be easy, do you?" Carlos, so over come with lust, pushed him onto they wall with a bang. this could have woken Logan and Kendall, but at this time, they didnt care. Carlos quickly yanked down his underwear that was soaked in precum.

James shuddered from the cool air hitting his member. Carlos got to his knees and engulfed James' whole member in one swoop, elicting a low, pulled out moan from James. when the feeling stop, he jerked his head down, and saw Carlos standing up. Carlos whispered into his ear, "Fuck me." Carlos got onto his hands and knees and wiggled his bum in the direction of James. James smiled and got onto his own knees and gave Carlos' buns a smack. "Ready?" he whispered. Carlos could do nothing but sit there and nod. James pushed into Carlos, when only to head was in, he waited for Carlos' "OK." Carlos didnt _say_ anything. He just pressed himself onto James more, and moaned out when James decided to help him.

When James was hilted in Carlos, he grabbed his hips and pulled out. "Get ready for the real fun." he quickly pulled out of Carlos, and smashed back into, the force almost threw him forward. Carlos pushed his ass up more, angling it, Thats when James thrust one hard time and hit Carlos' prostate. Carlos let out a long cry that sounded so sexy to James. his thrusts became faster and faster when he hear Carlos start to whimper.

He reached around Carlos and began pumping his member at a quick rate. James moaned when he felt Carlos' mucsles clench around him, he shuddered as he came deep into Carlos. Carlos did the same, cumming all over James' hand and floor.

James shuddered one last time, and pulled out of Carlos. After a much needed clean up by the towel that was in the floor, They put their clothes back on, and went outside. James was about to get into his single bed when Carlos ran up behind him and hugged him. James turned around and hugged him back. Both of them jumped when the twin "Aww" came from Logan and Kendall sitting up in their beds.

James stuck out his tongue. He smiled down at the Latino who had his face buried into his chest and began rubbing his back. With no warning, James pulled away, picked up Carlos, and sat him on his bed. He pushed his bed together and Carlos scrambled to hug him again. When they met James whispered, "we'll show them how to date." With that Carlos had a giggling fit and snuggled closer to James. James just smiled and kissed his forehead. "Night." He said. "Night." The smaller boy said, with that, they fell alseep

**Awh :3 isnt that nice.. (no ._.) Ididnt like the fanfic xD it seemed so.. runny o_o like melted ice cream with no spoon. D: Next fic's almost half way done :3 Iworked on it during free time at school. so! :3 till next time~**


End file.
